


Quarry

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena sneaks up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarry

Huntress moved stealthily forward, every sense as fine tuned as that of her mother's namesake. She slipped cautiously toward her target, lost in that fine tuned awareness of each moment, the very ripples of air pressure warning her of threats to her mission. She was just within reach, her fingers poised to touch what she sought. 

"Very good," came the amused voice, before fingers laced in hers, pulling her forward. The two women came face to face, before Barbara smiled, claiming a kiss. "Maybe one night, I won't wake up first."

"One night," Helena agreed, eyes narrow like a cat's.


End file.
